Scars n Secrets
by redpiratejeanine
Summary: Basically I just took the names (some enderbent) and added a new character... whatever. It s about this Captain from England that leaves his fiancee behind to take a treasure to an ally country. Half way through the trip his ship is attacked (where story begins) and he has to make a deal with the Captain so she doesn t kill his crew. He doesn t notice, but he s falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! First Story will be in Chapters!

I have no idea how to use this site so I´ll just try!

Sooo...this is basically a story of a Captain that has just sailed away from England o transport a hell of an amount of treasure to an ally country. He left his bride-to-be in England and promised to come back for her. But when he is halfway (that´s where the story begins) he is ambushed by pirates and he doesn´t know but he is slowly falling in love with someone he shouldn´t be...

Sorry if bad spelling!

* * *

_Bang! Bang!_

Our shipis being attacked . It was logic it would happen, we´re carrying tons of gold in the ship. I hear and feel the force of the ship beneath my feet, almost taking me down on my face. I stumble and hear the gold coins and calizes dangling below, clinging and clashing against each other. I hear the strong cannons from the other ship and a roar of laughter following it. _Pirates. _Dirty and messy pirates are messing with my ship again.

I go outside my room and see the disaster that is outside. The masts are in the verge of falling; the sails are flaming and with holes and my crew is going mad. I see how one of the cannons from the other ships fires against a tiny blonde girl, _Christa, _my sister. I jump from the balcony and push her to the side, just in time for the ball not to hit us and instead it hits the mast.

I look at her, checking if she´s okay and she nods in respond. I see the disaster around me, wounded crew members, flaming woods and smoke in the sails. I sigh, this time we can´t win. I look around and see a girl with black hair, I never remembered getting her in my crew.

"Comrade!" I yell at her "why aren´t the cannons working?"

"Someone disabled them!" she screams back "They´re stuck!"

There is no way out of this "Get the white flag! We surrender!" I yell at her and she nods and goes for it. After a minute she appears and waves our white flag until the firing stops and another cheer and laughter is heard from the other ship. My crew is paralyzed, surprised, we had never surrendered before.

There are two hooks on the edge of the ship and it tilts to one side. They´re pulling us closer and closer, until I see, like thirty and something swords and pistols raised at us.

"On the floor!" someone from the other ship calls "Now!"

I raise my hands and put them behind my head, kneeling slowly. They follow me to the floor, heads down, weapons on the floor. I hear nothing now, but feel the disappointment looks behind me and the shaky breaths from my sister. I hear footsteps, _heel_ footsteps. The black heels appear in my sight.

I follow the silhouette up black, high and laced boots, tight black pants, a flat stomach and bandages, on her forearms and half torso, showing her shoulders. Red, _red _wavy hair wiped to one side, rebellious. The thing that calls more attention is her _eyes_, one electric blue and the other sea green. She has two belts hanging from her sides, holding knifes and pistols.

"Well, well" she says "look at what we have here, a royal boy. You must have plenty of treasure don´t you?" she laughs at me and my crew "won´t you tell me where it is?"

I look up to her "you can´t get the location of our treasure. Not from me"

"Oh!" she exclaims, her voice is flirty and humorous "I know that already! You can´t take it from me, you can torture me if you want blah blah-"

"You have a traitor in my boat" I say angrily

"Ah! I forgot! Excuse me" she nods at my crew "C´mere sis"

I hear someone standing and then passing by me "you" I say "how did you get in my crew?"

"Ah, ah, ah!" she says holding up her finger "you´re not the one asking questions"

She´s the one that I called to get the flag, I didn´t realize how clam she was when I told her we surrendered, I maybe remembering seeing a tiny smile forming when she turned. Should have noticed then, before I got someone killed.

"Don´t worry!" she says "I got my methods to get the location of my treasure. Hey! Don´t you have a…em…familiar on board"

"Nonsense," I lie "I would never bring family on board, not like a stinky pirate"

She steps forward, passing me "Liar," she chants, and takes a step with each word "Liar, pants on..." I hear a scream "fire!"

"Let me down you-" she drags Christa across the floor by the hair and hands her like a doll to a tall brunette girl; she takes her, swinging her by her shoulder. Christa furiously punches her back, making a tantrum "get me down!"

I stand up when the girl raises her hand to do something "don´t _dare_ touch her" I´m taller than her but the brunette one is taller than me. She doesn´t seem to care, she raises her hand and takes my hat off, putting it on her head. "Well, I´m the Cap here. If you don´t wanna die…" I hear a pistol´s clink at the side of my head "just shut up"

I grab her shoulders "you don´t _dare_" there is a sudden gasp in her crew. Her face takes a sudden taste of disgust and she looks uncomfortable. She shifts in her feet and shudders. Then I just remember hitting the floor and pain in my stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up to the sound of a scream and try to get up immediately, but I end up struggling against a chain connected to my left foot. I curse under my breathe, it could be Christa screaming. I look around the room; I'm still in the captain's room.

I look at the table and see a pair of keys dangling off the edge. I try to stretch to get to it, but immediately my foot hurts and I groan instead. So I just sit there, arms crossed, legs crossed. Waiting, for her to come back.

After a minute I hear another scream and the captain falls through the door holding up a sword. Another girl, the tall one, comes after her and she stands up.

"C'mon Ymir" probably the tall girls name "you can do better than that"

"Argh!" She screams and they start clashing and bumping swords.

I watch, waiting for her to see me, but she seems busy laughing and fighting against Ymir. In one second, Ymir pushes her against the table and she lies there, groaning. I see the keys falling to the ground, nearer to me.

I stretch to grab them but suddenly someone trips over me, kicking the keys away.

"Move out of the way!" She scowls to me "I'll deal with you later"

She's wearing my hat, again. So I reach for it but only get to catch: the edge of the bandage in her breast and if starts falling lose. Now she's fighting with one hand holding the bandage and with the other the sword.

I see the edge of a tattoo on her back that seems to start somewhere near her leg. I see another one right below her back neck, something like a dragon. If you saw this girl on the street, you would probably run away from her or lock your door.

"Where is my sister?" I ask her, raising my voice.

"Wait for your turn dumbass" is her response, so I try again

"I said" I almost yell "where is my sister?!"

She distracts and Ymir gets to grab hold of her sword and is now threatening to cut her neck.

"I win!" She says proudly

"Oh" she turns towards me "oh, you're gonna pay' she turns her attention to Ymir "bring her"

I have a feeling i just did something horrible, she's smirking at me. Today she has a collection of golden bracelets in one hand, white puffs in her lower shoulder and, something I hadn't notice, there are metal hooks connected to her boot talon.

She notices I'm staring and smirks "never seen a women pirate? They're much smart aren't they?" She turns to the door, where Ymir is bringing Christa, again, carrying her like a rag doll. She drops her two feet away from me and I try to reach her. "This is very simple" she says "you have to tell me where the treasure is, or else..."

"Or else what?" I say coldly

"Or else," she continues "your little sister here will have to walk the planch" I'm terrified and strangely, so is Ymir.

"B-but cap!" She says "you can't kill her!"

"Okay, okay" she says "then I will only not hurt her if you stay in my ship!" I blink at her "I have a deal to propose. I will give you all you need, repairments, new sails, powder, supplies, everything"

"I'm listening" I tempt her

"But only if I can get two things from you" she says holding two fingers up "you'll need to give me reassurance that you will not attack"

"And the other one?" I ask "I will not tell you where the-"

She smirks "you two stay on my ship, as part of my crew. It's that, or I torture your sister to get the answer to where the treasure is and kill everyone. You choose" with this, Ymir and she walk out, leaving Christa and me alone.

There is silence for a moment "I won't let them tortu-"

"You won't tell them where it is!" She hisses at me "that would make them wealthier than the king"

"I'm not considering the first option" i decide "you can't make me stay here, we won't stay here"

"We have over thirty men on the crew," she says "they have families waiting for them. We have no family"

"That's why I'm not taking it" I insist "I will not lose you-"

"You're not thinking straight!" She yells at me. I had never heard her raise her voice like this "they will kill us if you tell her where it is! Kill you! Kill the crew! Kill me!"

I consider it and speak after thirty exact seconds "it will be a living hell if we stay" i say quietly, enough for only for her to hear.

"I know, I know" she sighs "I-It's our only choice"

"Fine" I say "we'll stay"

The door flies open and the captain is smiling happily "so it's decided! You stay!"


	3. Chapter 3

The next day's pass slowly. My boat and crew are already gone, far away, and fortunately the captain hasn't decided to follow them. I'm sitting in the wooden floor, still chained to the wall, watching how she works. I haven't seen Christa in the past few days, since we decided to stay. My wrists hurt, she added two more chains after I hit the girl that betrayed me, when she came inside, I stepped up and punched her hard in the face. In return I got a slap and a kick from Ymir, while the captain was helping the traitor. Mental note, don´t hit pirate´s sisters, or else you get your ass kicked.

I remember leaving Marion, my girlfriend, behind to come to lead this ship to transport all the gold and treasures to friendly countries. She was beautiful, simple and perfect. Dark straight hair, always tied into a bun, always perfect. I remember her beautiful dark eyes pleading me to come back fast and safe; the taste of her lips saying goodbye; and her handkerchief flying in the wind as we sailed. I love her, and I will get out of this.

I still don't understand why she gave me the option to let my crew and ship go, with treasure and all, just sail away, all arranged. Only in change of Christa and me, we are not so valuable in my opinion.

I see how she drinks from a golden caliz and my stomach grumbles in response, I think she heard me because she looks up from her cup. She just watches me for a minute and then leaves the caliz in the table. I look away, my stomach is threatening me to collapse and throw up. I breathe in and put slowly and hear footsteps.

After a few seconds I feel a pair of cold fingers in my chin, they make me tilt my head so I'm watching directly into her different colored eyes. She almost sitting, with the caliz in her hand. She nods to me and raises the caliz to my lips. First I deny it and turn my head but she only tries again but I turn again.

"Seriously!" She complains, but something is different in her voice "I'm a hundred and one percent sure you're starving and I don't want you to die from starvation" her voice is softer and... Different "C'mon! It's not poisonous! You saw me drinking from it!" I still don't turn "fine, if you don't want it then-" I snatch the caliz from her hands and start drinking like a maniac. She stumbles back a little but then smiles. "I' gonna go get you something to eat" i hear the door opening and then closing. I drink the whole liquid was inside. It had a sweet flavour, never tried it before in my life. She appears almost immediately with a tray of food and kneels beside me. She takes the napkin and reaches her hand to clean the side of my mouth, but I get hold of her wrist and press hard. She doesn't seem to feel a thing though, just proceeds to clean my mouth.

She leaves the tray in my lap and goes back to her seat. She sighs and slumps on the little throne sideways; her legs on the edge of the table.

"I didn't get your name!" She says excitedly, but I don't answer "ugh! Really?! I'll just go ask your sister then..."

"What is your name?" I ask her and she seems interested now.

"I have many names," she says wondering "the red demon, the pirate freak, the enchanter, the red siren," she sighs "my crew is the Blue Dragon's crew, it's our symbol" she looks down "I have never told anyone my name. They know me by my title, The Cap. Nothing else. BI will tell you my name eventually" she points at me "now your name"

"You haven´t told me your name yet"

"Fine, I´ll ask your dear sister then" she walks to the door.

"Flint" I say, I had never told anyone about it because people then think I´m related o _him_. And that seems to stop her. She turns and smiles at me

"Flint?!" she asks excited

"Yes," she says "but not the one from the story"

"you are the baby" she´s not listening to me

It takes me a second to react "what?"

She rolls her eyes "the baby! From the story! The son of the great Captain Flint!"

"You're talking nonsense" I wave the statement away "that's impossible"

"No!" She's pleading "the other baby! It was your sister! You're technically cousins! Haven't you wondered why you look so different? You're tall, she's short. You're hair is black, hers is blonde. Your eyes are blue and hers are too, but that's it" She´s talking about the story about the little boy born from the Great Captain Flint and the girl from another women in his crew.

"You're trying to mess with my mind" I shake my head "I don't believe you"

"You have Flint's blood running through your veins" now she's angry "the only Flint there is right now" she sighs "you have to believe me. You are a pirate, you've always been one, and you'll always be one. You can't change that. And right now, I'm the only one that knows your secret, if someone else knew" she traces a finger through her throat "they'd kill you in a second"

"I...I guess you're right" it all fits together, every puzzle piece "can I be the one to tell my sister?"

"Oh..." She says smiling softly "she already knew. That's why she was willing to stay in this boat, with other pirates. She wants to be like us, like her father"

"How can you know that?" My own sis... Cousin, couldn't have betrayed me

"She told Ymir" she answers "she was getting lonely one day, and so started talking to her about it. Ymir immediately informed me she had a pirate father, didn't tell me he was a Flint though"

"She's working for you?" I ask surprised and horrified

"Not exactly working" she says, wondering "but now she's part of the crew. She showed no struggle. You should learn from her"

"I don't want to be part of your dirty crew"

"You will," she says triumphantly "if you don't want to walk the planch an-"

"Fine" i cut her "I'll be a part of your crew, now let me go"

"Tch! You thought it would be so easily decided?" She sighs "I don't let just anybody join my crew, you shall pass a small test first"

"Fine, what test? Fighting you?" I laugh "I saw Ymir beating you easily"

"Me and Ymir" she corrects "if you pass her, you fight me, then you're in"

"Wait," I wonder "How did my sister get in? She fought Ymir?"

"Ah! Yes! She did!" She frowns "don't know how though, she must be tough. She's got pirate blood after all"

"Stop using that term" i scowl at her

"What? Pirate blood? Then what do you want me to call you?"

"Captain" I say firmly

"I'm the Cap. Here, don't get yourself wrong mate" her eyes widen "I'll call you Sean! I love that name!"

I sigh "okay, Cap., when will I fight her?"

"Tomorrow morning. Prepare yourself" she laughs "tomorrow you'll probably die" with that she leaves the room.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning comes quickly, too quickly. The Cap is unlocking my chains, I can strangle her, but they'll kill me if I do. The last chain hits the ground and I stand up, slowly. My head spins and I rely on whatever my hand finds, that is the Cap's shoulder. I pinch my nose bridge, trying to take the pain away. I feel my legs trembling but make them steady after a few seconds. I'm way taller than her, but she doesn't even flinch when I lay half of my weight on her. She only stands with her arms crossed. Today she has a red criss cross bandeau that now also covers her shoulders, a pair of lose pants with leg stripes until below the knee. She has her hair tied in a high pony tail, but there's a big strand on her face, covering her electric blue eye. Her whole forearms are covered again with bandages and her shoes still have the metal hooks on the back. She looks a little more normal, with her eye covered and her hair tied back.

I let go of her, no longer needing her help, and walk outside. There are a lot of persons making a circle, cheering and screaming. Christa is there too, staring at me happily. I still don't know how she beated Ymir, she's much weaker than me. But today she looks a little different. Blue-ish grey bandages are covering all her torso and she has her hair curled and lose with a red bandana. She's using tight pants and high boots, a sword hanging by a belt at her side and her blue eyes contrast with her shiny blonde hair.

I walk to the middle of the circle the crowd is making and look at my opponent. Ymir is really tall, probably a head taller than me, and I'm tall too. I look around and notice the crew, there are barely five men and the rest are women. I haven't noticed that all the girls have bare shoulders and stomachs, which made me a bit uncomfortable.

In England, women wear their whole bodies covered by massive beautiful dresses with tons of make-up and tall wigs, simple and beautiful, they cover themselves for people not to see, to not call attention, and they barely talk and move. Here in the ship, they wear whatever they want and laugh whenever they want, use whatever they like, something that calls attention. They're free to do whatever they want.

I remember Marion, and remember when I proposed to her, one day before leaving her in England. I did it in the chapel of my garden, something simple. The diamond was small and expensive, and she loved it, saying yes immediately.

I got too into my thought and didn't notice Ymir giving me the sword. "You gon' fight or what?" She was saying and I took it.

I took my usual position, one foot forward, one arm behind me and Ymir laughed. "Aren't you gonna tell this _novato_ the rules?"

The Cap smiled wickedly "Of course! There are no rules...Start!"

She launches forward and we start fighting. She's faster and stronger than me, so I have to find a weak spot. We bump and cling swords until she's pushing me to the planch. I try to push her back but she's moving me like a chariot with no horses to that side. She keeps pushing me until the very end, where it is more unstable and I know her next move, so I crawl down her legs and she literally leaps out to the sea and I hear a loud splash.

The crowd goes silent. There are a bit of murmurs about no one had ever beated Ymir. The Cap watches impressed at me and nods. She stands up and takes off my hat, leaving it carefully in her little throne. "Marcy!" She calls "help Ymir out. Now it's my turn"

She reaches for her belt and takes out two shiny metal sticks and holds them one in each hand. I stare at her questionably and she laughs. In a second, she's no longer holding the sticks, but two pointy and dangerous-looking knifes. I stare at them, and she gets me wrong. But she looks disappointed.

"You´re just another pervert royal boy" she says, with a look that doesn´t matches her words.

"If I beat you…" I start "you´ll let me in your crew"

"Yes, yes I will" she looks bored "Can we fight now?"

"As the princess likes" I say bowing my head, and she gets angry and charges.

I move out of the way as she tries to cut me and goes stumbling until the hand rail. She turns furious and charges again, but his time she slides under my legs and cuts both my knees, she´s incredibly flexible, and fast. I turn to her, and she´s patiently waiting, taking the dirt out of her nails with the point of her knife. She stares at me questionably. "You´re tough" she runs to me and jumps over me with incredible easiness, cutting my shoulder and kicking my back "But not as tough as _me_" We start clashing sword and knife, and she keeps laying quick and small cuts all over me. I try to avoid her as much as I can, and tempt her even more calling her ´princess´ and ´my lady´, that pisses her off quite much.

After six minutes of cuts and ´princesses´´ she´s red furious and seems to not be thinking. I get the opportunity to take her knifes so she´s defenseless. She looks around, desperate, but no one hands her a weapon, so she just charges at me. I hold the sword to her neck and she swallows hard, breathing hard and hands made into fists. She lets out a frustrated breathe.

"Fine" she says "you win"

"Okay…_princess"_

She puts a knife to my throat "call me princess _one_ _more_ _time_ and say goodbye to the world" she sighs "_understand_?" I nod, she´s scary when she´s mad. "Good" she says, then leans in to my ear and whispers "It was fun after all" she pulls away and turns around "Let´s welcome this son of a bitch: Sean!" the crew cheers "now let´s make his life a living hell, shall we?" there are more cheers.


	5. Chapter 5

"Can you tell me again what the point in this is?" I say as I pluck the mop in the bucket of water and again in the wooden floor. She's making me clean her room.

"If you want our room to smell like rotten fish and dying rats" she says lowering the handkerchief from her mouth and pointing to a spot to my right on the floor "missed that spot. Hurry up"

I sigh and continue to clean the spot she told me. She says we do this every week on Wednesdays, looking very excited. I've heard she's a cleaning maniac when we dine, when it's her room and the ship we're talking about.

She has one handkerchief holding her hair back and another covering her mouth. Her pants are rolled up to her knees and she's no longer using her forearm bandages, revealing scars and wounds. I keep shooting glances at her, noticing, when she turns, more scars on her back.

I keep glancing at her until she looks uncomfortable, because she starts shifting and her face makes sour expressions. There is a moment I stare at her for too long, making her drop the broom stick and she scowls at me "what are you looking at?" She says furiously. "Get back to work. And stop staring at me like that"

"What happened to you?" I ask her, impatient for the answer "why do you have so much-"

"I said stop staring at me!" She hisses "back to work. Now"

I sweep the floor for a couple of minutes until she's not looking and I slip outside. The sun is shining and everyone I am able to see is with a mop, broomstick or handkerchief in hand, cleaning the ship. I search for Ymir; she must be with Christa, keeping watch on her of course.

I look around and see Mike and Erin talking nearby "em... Erin? Have you seen...?" I stop when I notice I'm interrupting a romantic scene and my jaw drops open.

In England people don't show their affection in public, its bad manners. So when I see them kissing, my heart makes a flip and my stomach turns around. Marion and I would only kiss in the chapel, and it would be a small kiss, not a minute long kiss. I'm not used to living with pirates.

Someone covers my mouth and pulls me from behind to down the stairs. I bite the hand and she swears, it's Marcy, the traitor in my crew. I wrap my hands around her neck and lift her against the wall. She opens her mouth gasping for air and scratches my arms with her sharp fingernails. She kicks me in the knee and somehow pushes me away. I land on the floor and she lies beside me, coughing and grasping at her throat. "What was that for?" She says between coughs.

"You disabled my cannons" i say, but i already got my revenge, she has red marks in her throat where my hand pressed "what was that for?"

"I was helping-" she coughs "my sis out"

"Why?" I ask her as she sits up, and i sit up too "oh yeah, i forgot, you're a stinky pirate" i say with disgust

"Don't call me stinky" she says elbowing my side "this is one of the cleanest ships that has ever existed. You almost get in a fight with Mike, i just saved you ass" I stare at her in surprise. Pirates could be... Good? "Don't stare at me like that" she says turning her head "we don't like being stared at. And yes, pirates can be good and grateful, also nice by the way. We have our reasons to act like we act" she puts a hand in my shoulder and sighs.

"I have met thousands of pirates and they are all disgusting and-"

"We are not all the same" she cuts me, with a calm voice "now go back to Cap's room; she never likes getting the new ones-"

Just in time, the Cap comes running and stares at us. She blushes a little and turns "Come back up Sean, there is still a lot of cleaning to do" I stare at her back, watching the long scars in it and she turns furiously pulling a hand to my throat "I already told you" I stand up with her fingernails digging inside my throat "stop staring at me like that or you'll lose your sight in one eye" her forearms are covered again, so her wounds don´t show.

She lets me go to follow her, and right before I enter her room, Marcy whispers in my ear "we´ve all got tough pasts. Don´t look at her scars in that way, we´ve all got them in some way" the door shuts behind me and she throws the mop at me. _We´ve all got tough pasts_, I see her scars one more, _we´ve all got them in some way, _I turn my eyes to the floor again.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day the cleaning is over, finally, and most of the crew is locked in their rooms. I sit in the cushion the Cap got for me so I wouldn´t have to get my own room, staring how she analyzes maps and makes notes and takes time. Her hair is braided to one side, but, as always, there are strings that are in front of her face.

Her hands are fast and strong but gentle and soft at the same time. They fly over her desk and she writes with both hands. Her eyes go over the notes like lightning, swinging from one side to the other to the cup to the floor and to me and then back again. My hat is perfectly accommodated on the top corner of her throne, the blue feather flying from time to time with the puffs of air she leaves.

I study her movements, how impatient she looks. Her legs are crossed and the one on top is swinging up and down. When her hand is free she taps her fingers against the desk or plays with her hair or some object she finds. She looks nervous for something, like someone is going to attack her in any second. She bites her lower lip every time she looks at me and looks more nervous each time she takes a glance.

I keep staring at her, I like observing people a lot, study them, understand them. People are easy to read, expressions are easy to tell and emotions are difficult to hide. Normal people feel one thing at a time, stare at one thing at a time, and concentrate in only one thing. The Cap is doing multiple things, staring at a hundred different papers and seems to be experiencing mixed emotions: frustration, nervousness, excitement, uncomfortable and curious.

She starts humming, probably to entertain herself. Probably a pirate lullaby, but I had heard millions of them, and this one didn´t sounded like one. Now that I remember, she also hums it when she´s getting dressed, or when she´s cleaning. I notice her smile is on until, after some hums, the edges of her mouth fall down and she sighs. I watch her lips are moving while she hums, she´s singing, but the words must only be audible for her.

Suddenly she raises one hand and, in a second, a knife flies to me and lands just between my legs "you should be wiser than to keep staring" she says pulling her hand back to her work. "Eyes can be dangerous, sights can kill"

"What are you singing?" I ask, risking my life with my words "Is it a pirate's lullaby? I´ve heard millions, but never that one"

"Ah!" she says calmly and delighted "It is kind of a pirate's lullaby, just a very sad one"

"Could you sing it for me?" I ask her "you keep humming it all day long"

"It´s a little catchy" she says "I don´t think you wanna hear it"

"Try me" I dare her

She sighs "She was just a girl, she was just a girl" she chants "living on her own, no family to comfort" she continues a little more sadly but keeps her chant "a friend she had, an island they found, together they stayed for a while. But after she said ´Let´s meet some friends´, now that was a big mistake. A big mistake" she stops "I don´t think I´m liking this-"

"no, no. continue, it´s good"

"I said no" she says punching the table "Maybe another time, okay?" there is a long pause "So…"

"So…?" I mimic her "so what?"

"I dunno" she says looking up, leaving her desk "tell me about you"

"About me?" I say, frowning "what could I tell you about me?"

She shrugs "I dunno"

There is another long pause, and she just sits staring at me with wide eyes, scanning me from head to toe. It´s for too long she stares, it´s uncomfortable when someone lays eyes on you. A shiver goes through my spine. "Could you stop staring at me?" I ask her

"It feels bad, doesn´t it?" she asks, and she´s got a point.

"What is our next stop?" I ask her, changing topic so she looks back at her desk.

"It´s called…" she flips through some pages "Sina" she says proudly and then her eyes widen "I forgot!" she sighs "Ymir got to contact her friends over there and it´s going to be on the ship as soon as we arrive. Marcy is crazy about going, so she pulled me in the game. It´s a dress party, so you have to go at your beautifulest" she moves her hands mimicking those of a princess and blinks rapidly, then laughs "She´s making me go, whether I like it or not, and I can´t say no to her. So now that I found you…you, my fellow, will be my partner and boyfriend" she winks at me

"But I am-" I try to tell her I´m engaged and she cuts me.

"No ´but´s!" she says firmly "You´ll go, cause I am ordering you to come with me, I´m not asking you. Oh, and, by the way, I already got your outfit"

"Fine" I say "when are we arriving at Sina?"

She looks out the window, and, just in time, Marcy screams "Land ahead!" and then more excitedly "THE PARTY IS IN AN HOUR! GET EVERYTHING IN PLACE AND GET DRESSED BEAUTIFULLY!"

She sighs "She´s always got _that _side of her," she complains "the one that is all girly and excited" she tosses me a shirt and pants "go get dressed in the bathroom" she starts taking off her shirt "I´ll tell yo when to come out" and I get in the bathroom immediately.


	7. Chapter 7

I change to the clothes she gave me. It is a white opened blouse, that, no matter how hard I try, I can´t close the whole showing my chest, typical pirates pants, and a pair of black pirate boots. I look at myself in the mirror and shuffle a bit. I remember the paintings there were from the great Captain Flint, and I look just like a younger version of him. Until now, I had still doubted it was true, that I had half pirate and half royal blood. But now it is clear as water.

I knock the door before I come out "Wait a sec! I´ll hide her! She´s not finished yet!" it´s Marcy´s voice, probably she´s helping the Cap to get ready. And then I hear another voice "this is sick, but… I guess I look good on it" it´s the Cap. I open the door and walk to the deck of the ship.

There are already a bunch of people there, I hadn´t even noticed we had landed already. There is an equal amount of men and women, and all the men are using the clothes like mine and all the women are using long, but bare back and shoulder, dresses. I look around them and try to find Christa, and she´s there, standing beside Ymir. My jaw drops when I see her.

There are a lot of beautiful dresses around, but hers is simple and beautiful. She´s using a light blue dress, one shouldered, that is high in the front and long in the back. Her shiny blond hair is tied in a fish tail to her side, a blue ribbon intersecting it. She has a flower tucked in her ear and has a playful smile on her lips. I have never seen her like this, laughing and smiling in a show off dress. The last time I saw her in a dress, it covered every inch of her body and she was deadly serious, but now, she looks free and dazzling. She catches my eye and waves at me happily. As I approach I see the sour face on Ymir´s face and she says something to Christa, making her elbow her and say something like "be nice to her" as I approach them.

"Chris!" she squeaks and takes me in an embrace, no matter how long we´ve been here and how convincing people can be about changing someone's personality, she´s still cute as an angel and too sensitive to say something bad.

"Christ-" I say but she cuts me

"Historia" she says "Not Christa anymore, I´m remaking myself"

"Historia" I correct myself "It´s a nice name" and kiss her forehead "you´re still my sister"

She smiles. Even though she knows we´re cousins, we will always have the brotherly bond, and she´ll always be my little sister. "You look handsome Chris!" she says as we separate.

"You look dazzling" I say reassuring her.

I turn to Ymir. She is wearing a long purple dress with a long V neck showing one leg until her toes. Her hair is tied up into a pony tail and has, because Christa wouldn´t stop insisting, a tiny silver clip. She moves her leg forward, revealing a knife strapped to her upper leg. I frown at it.

"I tried to take it from her" Christa says rolling her eyes "she just wouldn´t go out without a weapon, ´just in case someone tries to touch me´" she says sighing, she looks up to her. There are almost thirty centimeters of difference between them, Christa is short and Ymir is tall. "You´re not my mother, you know that right?" she tells her.

Ymir looks down at her, I hadn´t noticed her freckles, they´re below her eyes "You´re just a small girl. There are very tricky men in here, and you are an easy target" she lifts her braid and drops it "just a little innocent girl. I´m here to prevent you getting drunk and ending up in a bed with some stranger"

"Fine" Christa says "you got a point. But I bet you´ll be the first to get drunk and flirty with that dress"

They laugh, and I can´t help laughing too. We talk for a little while until I decide going around talking to someone else. They are passing small cups with a clear liquid, no doubt it´s liquor. There are two girls who try to flirt with me but I shove them off. There is one with short hair that flirts with me also, apparently part of the crew, when I shove her away says something like "yeah, she gets all the fun from the prince" and leaves complaining how the Cap always get´s the handsome ones.

In one moment, all the chattering stops and they are all looking to the top of the stairs. I pull my eyes up to where everyone is looking at and my heart hurts when I look at her. _She´s beautiful. _

She´s wearing a dark red bandeau that covers one of her arms completely. Her stomach is covered by a shiny mesh that turns into a long skirt that is high in one side and turns longer by the other. From the height of her ear until half the length of her head of one side, are two braids that go parallel to the back of her head and the rest is all swept to one side, wavy and shiny. In the leg that shows completely, like Ymir, she has a long knife strapped to her upper leg.

Marcy appears behind her smiling widely. She frowns when she sees everyone staring "Well, go on! Have fun!" they all turn and go to their previous conversations. She´s wearing a grey dress that puffs up at the bottom and her black hair is in big curls all over her hair.

The Cap comes down the stairs when I notice my mouth is still half open. She walks slowly towards me and with one finger closes my mouth. Her different eyes shine as ever and her lips look naturally red and she slips a smile "Impressed?" she asks.

"Very" I say left speechless, there´s no way she can afford that.

"Not your business" she answers as she reads my mind, she shifts a little "I don´t like dresses. It´s better with less clothes on" I probably blush a lot at that, because I feel my face warm and she rolls her eyes "You´re disgusting"

"You won´t find any man in the world who doesn´t double think _that_" says Ymir coming towards us "Nice ass" Christa elbows her at that, but she doesn´t seem angry.

"Yep" she says "wish I could show more though"

They laugh and I can´t help noticing how rude they are and how easy they take insults. I would have killed men who talked like that to a women, but Ymir´s a girl; I guess that´s how they talk to each other. They talk about something and I can´t stop wondering if she still has the wounds in her arms, there is one that shows completely, but when I shoot a glance at it, there´s nothing on it. But her back… her back is full of them, she can´t cover those. There are mostly lines, they start by her back neck and end by her waist, thousands of them.

I´m leaning back to see them, and I lean too much. I fall backwards against the floor and that seems to catch her attention. She looks at me disappointed and kneels down, her knees not touching the ground. She whispers "Stop staring at them" then stands up again and I stand up too.

"Who wants some drinks?" Ymir says and they all agree. She smirks mischievously and walks away.


	8. Chapter 8

I can´t help wondering why she had that smile on. The Cap looks excited though and Marcy looks a little worried. She arrives after a while with five bottles of wine. She hands them to each of us and I look at it cautiously. They all take off the top and drink half the bottle in one shot. Christa coughs a lot innocently as Ymir pats her back laughing. After a few minutes she stops and starts hiccupping. Ymir looks fascinated at her.

"You´re just way too cute" she says "You´re nineteen and you had never drunk in your life?"

Christa smiles innocently "I thought it was disgusting" she looks at the bottle and lets out a hiccup "I mean, it´s disgusting how it feels," she lets out another one "but it tastes good" and she takes another drink.

"Wow" Ymir says "you´re tough for your first time" she laughs and empties her bottle "just try not to get drunk"

I look at my bottle and take a sip. It tastes like fire in my mouth. I had drunk alcohol before, but this is ten times stronger and I spit it immediately "what is this?" I ask her.

"It´s a friend of mine´s mix" she says taking another sip "what? Too strong for you? Seems like your sister can take it"

We talk and they laugh for a few more minutes and when I turn to The Cap, she´s already on her third round. She looks at me oddly "What are you looking at?" she says and walks away to talk to someone else.

Christa is beginning to act weird. She bursts out in laughter every two seconds and stumbles whenever she moves an inch. She hugs me and Ymir every minute and then changes completely and gets angry at me. One time she even slapped me. She must be affected by the drink, but Ymir looks perfectly fine with it. Probably because she drinks it every night.

By midnight she´s worst than ever. She makes faces at me and laughs at everything. "Is it weird if I´m seeing two of you?" she asks me every couple of minutes and then bursts into laughter. I throw an accusing glare at Ymir and she shrugs.

Christa laughs once again and shouts to Ymir "after this is over, let´s get married!"

"I think she drank too much" she touches Christa´s shoulder with one finger and she falls to the ground. "Yep, she definitely drunk too much" she lifts her from the ground and slumps her over her shoulder "I´m gonna take her to her room now. Try to socialize" with that she leaves with an unconscious Christa drooling in her back. Even dangling from someone´s shoulder she looks cute.

I look around and spot the Cap drinking a bottle of wine, leaning against the wall. Even though she´s alone, she looks satisfied, and when she spots me, she beckons me with her finger. We both walk towards each other and meet at the middle of the ship. She stops six inches apart from me and takes a sip from her bottle. When she speaks to me, I can almost taste the wine she´s been drinking and it´s awful.

"Enjoying my little party?" she asks me, nodding behind me. When I look over my shoulder I see a pair of girls that are drooling over me.

"And you?" I say nodding behind her, where a pair of dirty men are checking her out carefully.

She turns and shoots them a glare that makes them stop watching her. "I´m kind of used to it" I look at her like saying _seriously? _And she shakes her head smiling "not that I consider myself a beauty. I am watched a lot for my odd features and my-" she stops abruptly.

"And what?" I ask her frowning and then I remember "oh…your sca-" but she cuts me.

"Don´t" she says closing her eyes and sighing "Just…please don´t mention them. I don´t like someone reminding me they exist…" she hugs herself, caressing her forearms.

"How did you cover them?" I think she´s going to kill me, but she answers calmly.

"Marcy she…" she laughs shakily "she has her tricks. But she couldn´t use it with the…the other ones because…" she trails off a lot but she seems calm. The she suddenly changes the subject "I saw your sister had too many shots" now she´s back to her cranky and tough personality.

"Yes" I laugh "she had never drank before, she couldn´t handle it. Too many strikes, too fast, it destroyed her" I attempt to make a joke, but she seems to stop breathing in the words _strikes_ and _destroyed her. _She seems lost, she looks around, looking for something, _someone_. The music in the back has a normal pace. _Bad dum, bad dum, bad dum. _And she seems to shriek at every _dum, _like someone is striking her.

I shake her shoulders, but she´s still lost. I talk to her, but she doesn´t respond. So there is only one option left. I pull my hand back to slap her, and as I´m striking she holds my wrist in mid air, panting now.

"I need a moment" she says and instantly runs to her bedroom. I follow her with my eyes and spot Marcy, who notices me and then goes after her.

Suddenly a voice says behind me "wrong use of words" I turn and see Ymir leaning against the wall, with another bottle of wine "you should be more careful with words, they can bring someone to its doom, take their sanity away" she takes another sip "they can fall apart if you choose the wrong ones"

"You seem to know a lot about words" I say sarcastically "but do you know about acts?"

She raises her eyebrows "tell me about it"

"Acts are unique in different ways" I start "acts of hatred can take you down. Acts of love can make your day, even life. Acts are remembered by people a lot. But do you know what´s strange?" she shakes her head "a good act is forgotten fast. A bad one leaves scars"

She points an accusing finger at me "then you should know better than what you said a minute ago" I look at her questionably "scars" she says like that explains everything "you said it, _a bad act leaves scars_" I still don´t understand. She sighs "you know what? Forget it. A man that has grown up between royal families and greatness and wealth and castles and no worries…how could you understand how the world outside England is? How people treat us?" she shakes her head "you wouldn´t understand anyway" and with that she walks away.


	9. Chapter 9

Then the party passes fast after my talk with Ymir. After an hour of two the ship is clear except for the crew. I stay wondering though. I walk in circles and circles, wondering how life for people who… who don´t have my wealth is. How they are treated, if there is respect even. But for her reaction when I mentioned strike and damaged…she just broke. She has to have some kind of trauma and in that moment she definitely had a flashback.

I remember what Marcy said, _we all got tough pasts. Don´t look at her scars in that way, we´ve all got them in some way. _Maybe by scars she means memories, or in the Cap´s case, actual scars. She got them in a tough way, a tough past.

Suddenly something interrupts my thoughts, a scream. I turn where the scream came from: the Cap´s room. The door opens and she comes out panting, sweating, breathing hard and clawing at her chest. She´s clearly just woken up from a nightmare, because her hair is in a messy ponytail, like she always wears for sleeping, and she´s wearing her loose pants and a long V neck shirt. She´s barefoot, but she manages to run to the net that foes to the top of the mast without taking one splint in her foot.

She hooks her hands in the net for a second, they are wrapped with bandages as always, and, having not noticed me, mumbles something to herself "It was just a dream Jean, just a nightmare" she looks up to the net and starts climbing it to reach the top of the mast. I see her making it to the top and then sitting with her back against the main mast, one of her legs is flexed to her eye sight and she rests her forehead in her knee.

She hasn´t noticed me, yet, so I climb the opposite net carefully and sit to the other side of the mast. I hear her shaky breaths and I can almost hear her heartbeat, for how loud it thumps against the wooden mast separating us. I can´t turn to see her, and I have to keep my mouth shut so she doesn´t notice I´m here with her.

Suddenly she starts singing. Probably to comfort herself, and I hear carefully to her words, try to understand her.

"She was just a girl, she was just a girl" she chants "living on her own, no family to comfort" she continues a little more sadly but keeps her chant "a friend she had, an island they found, together they stayed for a while. But after she said ´Let´s meet some friends´, now that was a big mistake. A big mistake" I had heard that part already, but I never expected the next part "Cruel men they met, cruel men they met. Who treated them like slaves, no mercy for sister or her. A whip they had, a back she gave, to torture her for days. A thousand wounds, a million cries, they passes away with time…" she sighs and I can hear her caressing her forearms. She continues sadly and slowly and almost whispers "But scars forever remain…Scars remain"

Now I understand. You would have to be an idiot not to. She...

"What are you doing here?" I jump at her question and wonder for a second if she was referring to me or if she was talking to herself "I'm talking to you" yep, I'm a dead man. But her voice doesn't sound angry as usual, it is calm and tired.

"I couldn't sleep" I say defensively, and then I try to sound steady and take a risk "Nightmares?"

She laughs shakily "Nightmares" she confirms "they just seem too real"

I barely consider what I say next "does it have to do with what happened earlier?" I pause "with the... Scars?"

Thankfully she doesn't kill me. It takes her almost a whole minute to answer me. I can almost hear her heartbeat calming a bit, her shaky breaths. She's thinking, something I had never seen in a pirate, analyzing, considering if she should answer me or just kill me.

"You mean when I ran away like Cinderella?" She sighs "yes"

"The song..." I start "it's your..." I can't even say it. It's too painful to imagine how hard it must have been, how hard it is to live with the memory, how hard it is to live with the scars, reminding her of her past.

"Past" she completes "it is what happened to me..."

"Is that the reason you became a pirate?" I blurt out.

"Yes" she says plainly "yes it is"

There's a long silence. I want to ask her why exactly she became a pirate. Revenge? But... Revenge from whom? I don't find enough courage to ask her. She's broken.

_Everyone has them._

_Tough past._

_Don't look at her in that way._

_I'm used to. _

_Nightmares._

_They seemed too real._

_She couldn't cover the one's in the back because..._

"It still hurts" she says and I jump again. "I hide it. It makes me look weak"

"No" I say "it's the opposite"

"You're just saying that so I don't kill you" she says sadly "A person that cries herself to sleep is simply not tough"

"But a girl that attacks a ship that comes from England and lays her trust in a captain she doesn´t know or can" I look over my shoulder, though I can´t see her yet "a girl that drinks like a maniac and doesn´t get drunk is tough"

"I know" she says, almost whispering "do you understand that that lullaby can calm me down? Do you understand what it means?"

"I don´t think it needs explanation" I answer "but there is one thing I don´t understand"

"Yes?" she says

I take a deep breath "Does Marcy have them too?" I realize she is the friend, she considers her a sister. She was with her when they hurt her.

"Yes" she answers sadly "she´s the friend"

"How does Ymir know?" I ask her, I haven´t wondered how she knew about her past.

"She had a sister there" she says sadly "when we tried to escape, she… she just didn´t make it. We found Ymir in a boat waiting for her, when she found out we were with her, she helped us get out of there" she lets out a yawn "we better get going, or else I´ll stay asleep here and fall to my death"

We climb down from the mast through the nets and she stumbles when she hits the floor. I walk to her and when she tries to walk she lets out a cry. She sits with her back to the walls of the ship and lets out another shaky breath "It´s cold, isn´t it?" she sighs "When I think too much about them it hurts more"

I kneel beside her and prop my arm beneath her knees. She shoots me a glare "what are you doing?" she asks, but I just continue to prop my other arm behind her back, in the part that´s covered so it doesn´t hurt. I lift her up and she smiles at me shyly "Thanks" and with that I take her to her room.


	10. Chapter 95

I carefully lay her on her bed, but she wraps her strong arms around my neck, making me lean into her. She forces me to look into her eyes, and I realize how big and beautiful they are, they are gleaming. She moves a leg, wrapping it around my waist, so she is clinging to me. I look down at her lips and she smiles. She pulls me closer, and I can´t hold myself together any longer. I kiss her, passionately, and she responds with the same force. For a minute we just kiss, lips moving against each other. When we separate, she´s panting and I am too. She has her eyes closed and a playful grin goes across her face and I can´t help but smiling too.

"I knew it" she whispers. "your heart is racing"

I trail kisses down her neck and she moans. I know this is wrong, I can´t do this. Oh, but she´s just too provocative and beautiful and tough and she´s just _perfect_. She moves her strong but delicate hands all over my back and I move mine along the lines of her body until I catch the hem of her pants and she catches the hem of my shirt.

We both stop and look into each other's eyes. "Go on" she says so I start removing her pants, slowly, leaving her only in her shirt. I sit on my knees for a moment and she watches carefully. I look at her from my position, and she props herself up on her elbows. I wait for a moment, just staring at her, until she looks desperate to continue our make out session. "What are you waiting for? Are you afraid of me?"

I widen my eyes at her and then lean into her again. She wraps her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck "you´re beautiful" I whisper to her and start another trail of kisses down her neck while she plays with my hair "and tough" I continue to kiss her collarbone and then up on the other side again "and perfect" I get to her jaw "and strong, beautiful, beautiful" I continue repeating it while I kiss her. I pull hard at one of her tanks and rip it off starting to kiss her shoulder. She laughs "strong?"

I repeat "strong"

"Stronger than you?" she asks me.

"If you wish" and she rolls over so now she´s on top of me. I prop myself on my elbows as she was a couple of minutes ago and she rips off the buttons of my shirt so now it´s completely open.

"Strong" I tell her

She trails a finger down my bare torso and she smiles "Strong" she says and I take off her shirt, leaving her in her undies. I watch her body, how beautiful it is and she loosens off her ponytail, so her hair bounces over her shoulders. She leans into me once again and kisses me with such force it makes me moan. I can feel her smile against my lips, now it´s her turn.

She presses her lips against my ear "you like it, don´t you?" she whispers and I nod, kissing her neck and I leave her a hickie. She shoots a glare at me "Oh, you didn´t" she says smiling.

"I did" I answer her, wetting my lips. She attacks my neck like a vampire, leaving five hickies in a row "now they will know" I tell her but she shakes her head lightly as she continues to kiss me hardly. I´m hurting Marion by doing this, but I want her to continue, I just want her to.

"I don´t care" she whispers and I let her take control of me.

She continues to make me moan for another hour, and we have made a bond. She lies on top of me, using my torso as a pillow, breathing hard. I´m breathing hard too but I don´t care. I love her; I love her too much to feel guilty about Marion. I must tell her, I must.

I look at her, her eyes closed, resting on my bare torso. I see how her lips are red and there´s a purple hickie on her neck, just above her collarbone. I don´t want to hurt her, after all she´s suffered, I can´t let her know or she´ll break, knowing a man has hurt her again. I stroke her hair and I decide I´ll keep it from her, as long as it is needed to.


	11. Chapter 10

I wake up to her lips against mine and open my eyes. She´s sitting on top of me, one leg in each side of me and she´s smiling with her eyes half open. She´s still in her undies and her hair is back in a messy pony tail. She traces a finger down my still bare torso until it gets to a tiny spot below my belly bottom that makes me shiver.

She smiles wickedly "are you gonna get up or do I have to _make_ you get up"

I smile back at her "Is that a promise?" she laughs and returns to kiss me, with the same passion as yesterday. Like a fire that´s not yet out. "You´re not tired, are you?" I tease her.

"Never for my love" she answers with a flirtatious voice.

I know this is wrong, I feel her lips against my neck and I have to tell her to stop, but I can´t, it feels too good. She wraps her arms around my neck, refusing to let go and just smiles at me. I smile back at her and then, the most unfortunate thing happens.

"I have to pee" I say plainly and she laughs. Her laugh is so beautiful and her voice is so flirtatious.

"I´ll let you go when you satisfy me" she says, daring me.

"Deal" I say and roll over her, so now she´s pinned below me.

She frowns "no fair" she shifts beneath me, trying to escape, but I keep her steady. "C´mon!" she says and I carefully get out of her bed, keeping her pinned down with one of my hands. As soon as I leave her hands I run to the bathroom leaving a laughing, and probably drunk, captain behind me.

I look at my reflection in the mirror and I almost slap myself. I´m sleeping with a women I don´t even know her name, I´m cheating on my _fiancée_, while she still loves me and is waiting for me back in England. I may not even see her again and I´m leaving her with hope that I still love her and that I died loving her. I gather water in my hands and dive my face into them. I stay there until I can´t hold my breath any longer and I let the water flow through my fingers. I can´t bear the thought that I will have to marry her when I see her again. I want to… but I don´t want to leave the Cap. She will feel like she´s was cheated on, though I was cheating my fiancée with her.

When I get out from the bathroom, she´s already almost changed. She´s wearing a loose white blouse that shows her shoulders and barely cover her chest. She´s propping herself in a tight black corset. I walk to her from behind and kiss the crook of her neck. She sighs and smiles.

"I have to go back to my duties" she says, but she doesn´t sound like she wants to leave. She holds out the laces of the back of her corset and offers them to me "could you tighten it?"

"Okay" I lace them up as she asks me to and then prop myself up on my clothes.

She walks outside and I follow her and the usual duties begin. I help with the sails with all the men in the crew, that are not so many, and the Cap is behind the wheel, as always. She has one hand on the wheel and one hand with a compass. She´s wearing my hat, as it has become a habit of her.


	12. Chapter 11

By the end of the day everyone is tired, except her. She walks around the ship giving orders and recommendations and even checks on the people on hang-overs' from yesterday. In that part I follow her, well Christa is one of them too. By the time we arrive at her room she is sat in a corner with her head buried in a bucket. Her blonde hair is tucked in a ponytail and her blue eyes are full of sickness when she raises her head and immediately Ymir appears by her, with another bucket in her hand. She kneels down beside her and hands her the bucket, replacing it with a clean one. She rubs her back as she dives her head in the bucket again. She´s wearing a big shirt and no pants, just her undies.

When Ymir notices us, she stands up and tells us the obvious news "she´s having the worst hang-over in the ship" she turns at her as she makes a horrible sound with her throat and winces "I´ve never seen someone so sick, even after the first time. She has been like that all day, it´s like her fiftieth bucket by now. I´ve been taking care of her since yesterday night when she told me to marry her" she laughs and returns by her side, planting a kiss on her forehead before taking her bucket away and replacing it with another one. She dives her head in again as Ymir strokes her hair and gives her a reassuring squeeze in the shoulder "She´s in a delicate state and she has not gotten the chance to drink not even a drop of water. She´s weak" I can hear her throw up again, her body shrieking a lot "very weak"

I look back at the Cap, and, for some reason, she´s smiling. She reaches for my hand behind our backs and I take it gratefully. I turn to Ymir, but she´s too busy helping Christa to notice. She rubs her back and takes the last bucket from her. She just nods in appreciation and smiles weakly. Christa props her arm around Ymir´s shoulders and Ymir carries her easily. When she does she frowns worriedly. "I better get her something to drink before she passes out" she says laying her in her bed and almost flying out of the room to get some water.

I let go of the Cap´s hand and sit by her, holding her hand, noticing how weak she is "I lost the bet" she says weakly and I frown at her "remember I said Ymir was the one getting drunk first?" I laugh at that "I should´ve been more careful with what I drink" she holds her head and shuts her eyes "I´m gonna kill Ymir after this" I laugh and Ymir catches up with us as she enters the room with a whole jar of water and five cups. She shoves me off and sits beside her, moving Christa´s head into her lap and filling a cup with water. "C´mon Shortta, drink" She pushes it to her lips and she drinks gratefully, causing Ymir to smile.

"You care a lot for her, don´t you?" I ask her as she nods. And that makes Christa smile.

The Cap grabs my hand "we have business to discuss" she says playfully "let´s leave Ymir to take care of your little sister"

She pulls me outside, and the last I see before the door closes is Ymir planting a kiss on Christa´s forehead. I let the Cap guide me to the deck where the moon is shining and she leans in the edge of the ship, watching the waves. I go up behind her, holding her waist and lean into her neck. I feel her smile.


	13. Chapter 12

"You wanna know why she cares so much about her?" she asks and I nod against the crook of her neck "she looks almost exactly the same as her little sister. If she loses her she´ll be losing her again, that´s why she takes care of her and protects her"

"That´s very sweet from her" I say

"Yes" she agrees "she has never been like that with anyone, she has never been so patient with anyone after a hang-over and-" I spin her around before she finishes and kiss her hard, like I will never have the chance again and she, as always, responds with the same force and passion. She sits in the railing, putting herself in danger, but she doesn´t seem to care. She´s too busy kissing me and messing my hair to worry. She wraps one leg around one of mine, to keep herself from falling.

"It´s not enough" I say out loud and almost regret it until she jumps and makes herself comfortable wrapping her legs around my waist. _Good idea_, I think to myself and she smiles. I raise my eyebrows at her and she mimics me. She leans back too much and my grip on her slips a little and we laugh with our foreheads touching and decide we shouldn´t be on the railing… and she seems to like that idea.

I walk backwards, with her still clinging on me and kissing me and moving her hands through my hair, and bump against the mast. She pulls me out of there and makes me walk to her room, well, stumble. We don´t get to her bed though, I walk straight to the first wall I encounter and let the wall take most of her weight, even though she´s easy to carry her without it.

She starts unbuttoning my shirt, carefully this time and when she´s done she pulls it off slowly. I start kissing her jaw and start lowering my head. I kiss her neck, her shoulder and when I want to kiss her

I reach the wide elastic collar of her blouse. I hook my fingers in it and pull it to opposite sides, making her gasp, but it´s enough to show her bra, I kiss her collarbone. And then I am filled with guilt and stop abruptly, pulling my head away from her and for a moment I see Marion, her black hair lose in her shoulders and her dark eyes glaring at me like I am a stranger to her. I blink and I see the Cap again, confused.

"Why are you stopping?" she asks and then a smile plays on her lips "Oh, I know what´s the problem"

I frown at her "how could you know?"

She sighs deeply "I´ve seen that look before" she says staring into my eyes "It´s guilt" she pulls me into another kiss and I smile against her lips. Her strong arms are wrapped around my neck and her hands are messing up my hair. I push her to the wall, harder, pushing my body against hers, leaving no space between us. She wraps her legs tighter around my waist and her hands switch to my back. I push her harder against the wall, almost angrily, and switch my lips to her neck as she scratches my back wildly. I pull her out of there and stumble backwards trying to find another wall to prop her up to, but I can barely see with her lips pressed against mine and she is moving too much so I end up pushing her against her drawers, hard.

"How did you know?" I ask her, continuing to kiss her collarbone.

She sighs "Marcy wears it all the time when she gets a new boyfriend" she explains "She had had seven in the past two months and she always feel guilty and suddenly turns sentimental about how she was ´cheating´ on him when she just broke up with him" I push her harder to the drawers behind her until it hurts her and I go stumbling back again, now ending in the edge of her table, but I´m the one against it. She smiles wickedly at me and pushes me against the table, fast and with no mercy. She crawls up on me and I crawl so I´m spread in the table, and she´s on top of me, still wearing her corset and white, now pulled at, blouse.

I sigh and grip her waist "I don´t know why" I start "but I feel like this will end hurting"

She starts kissing my neck again, teasing me "Why?" she asks wondering "what is it that is bothering you?" she trails her mouth to my ear "am I doing it…" she bites my ear "wrong?" I shake my head, she knows I´m with someone else, but she doesn´t know she´s my fiancée. "Tell me" she whispers as she kisses my neck, slowly and going lower and lower. "Tell me or I´ll have to get it out from you" she whispers as she sits straight and licks her lips tentatively.

"Try me" is all I answer and she guides my hands to her back and lowers them slowly making me feels every scar. She reaches the hem of her pants, but she doesn´t stop. She guides me under her pants and rests them in her bottom, right above her undies, inviting me to do whatever I want as she goes back to kissing me hardly. I pull her closer to me with one hand where she left it, and with the other, feel free to explore. I touch every part of her body until I give up on hiding it "she´s my fiancée"

She doesn´t look angry or jealous or anything, there is only pleasure in her face "what was the most you did with her?" she asks tracing her finger along my bare torso once again and raising one eyebrow questionably at me.

"I proposed and we kissed" I say, and she laughs "she wouldn´t let me try anything"

"Tell me…" she says taking my hands to the hem of her pants "do you want to try something special on me?"

"If you want to" I say. I grip her waist and sit on the table as she wraps her strong arms once again around my neck and I carry her to the bed. I lay her down and crawl up from the bottom. She props herself up on her elbows, waiting for me as I sit on top of her. I look at her body, covered by such simple fabrics and decide she must lose them "You want to know what the best view is?" I ask her and she nods, waiting impatiently for me to strip her naked "your body… and these…" I lay my hands on each side of the opening of the corset, which is laced tightly around her. I pull them off and she gasps with pleasure. "These must get lost" I whisper and pull her so she´s sitting with me.

She raises her arms and I remove her shirt, slowly and carefully, admiring her beauty and perfection. I look down at her pants and she grins as I push her against the bed again. Next, I move my hands down her body and find the hem of her pants. I hook my fingers in it and start removing it slowly, very, very slowly so she is more agitated, desperate, as I want her to and by the time I´m finished she is pulling me up on her again. With her legs wrapped around my waist, she pulls me against her and I kiss her everywhere still making her wait for the final prize. She´s scratching my back and moaning and asking for more.

Finally I move my head forward to her head but she stops me for a second "are you regretting this?" she asks and I shake my head so she nods "go on and satisfy me then, I´ll make you hate my most passionate kiss after this" she pulls my lips against hers, and I feel like I had never lived before this.

Her kiss is full of passion as she invites me to try something I had never tried with anyone. I let my tongue go inside her mouth and she fights for dominance, deepening the kiss even more, our tongues clashing and fighting. Our heads go back and forth as the kiss goes on, as my hands travel every inch of her body and she scratches my back harder. I don´t know how long it lasts, but even though we part, I continue to give the same kiss to her throat, collarbone, shoulders and down her torso. I press her harder and harder every time and I start biting her skin and making her moan, and she sighs and she asks for more until I don´t know what else to do and she rolls me over me and I know it´s her turn.

She starts by kissing my throat as hard as I did, and I realize how good it feels. She gives me rough kisses every once in a while but continues to kiss me and her lips feel as like they were on fire and her tongue tastes so good and my body feels good with her on top of me, as she satisfies me and makes me moan.

And that´s when I realize how full of passion she is. She´s a burning flame that will not shut off no matter what. She will lay all her love in her lover with all the consequences. She doesn´t care if he´s owned, she can steal it easily. But how can he know if she´s not tricking him? He doesn´t and, for the first time, it feels good to not know something. So I give my body to her.


End file.
